The Other Smurfette/Part 4
Meanwhile, Empath was walking around the village with Polaris, observing all the activity that was going on while talking about what was on their minds. "This smurf just can't help the feeling like there's something wrong with this Wonderette that we've allowed to stay in our village, Polaris," Empath said. "But how can we prove that there is actually something wrong with her if we can't read into her mind, Empath?" Polaris asked. "This smurf doesn't know," Empath answered. "But somewhere along the line, this Wonderette is going to do something that is going to harm our fellow Smurfs, and by then it may be too late." "This one understands your frustration in not being able to prevent a potential disaster from happening, Empath," Polaris said. "But all the same, it may be time to surrender ourselves to the guidance of the Great Ancestors in what they may have us to do in this circumstance." "This smurf doesn't have much faith in these Great Ancestors like you do, Polaris," Empath said. "They just seem as enigmatic as Tapper's God when it comes to guidance in situations that are beyond our control to handle." "They may seem enigmatic, but this one sees that they have our best interests at heart, that they understand what kind of world we are living in," Polaris said. "If it is their will that we endure the hardship of not being in control of a situation, then they will give us the strength to help us endure it." "Well, here's hoping for that strength and guidance," Empath said, realizing that he had nothing more to say about the issue. They soon came across Painter who was working on a picture near his studio. "Come, mes amis, see the beautiful painting that I'm creating of Wonderette, capturing her in all her magnificence," he invited. Empath and Polaris took a look at the painting together. "That picture looks similar to the one that Painter created previously of Smurfette, except that it has Wonderette's likeness on it," Polaris commented. "It certainly is a beautiful picture, but this smurf wonders how Smurfette would feel about somebody taking her place as the subject of Painter's artwork," Empath said. "Ah, you wonder about Smurfette," Painter said, as if he found mentioning her name rather distasteful. "Well, she will always smurf a special place in my studio, but the real muse for my future masteurpiesas will be the ever voluptuous Wonderette." "Oh, there you are, my fellow Smurfs," Poet said as he arrived on the scene with a scroll and a quill in his hand. "I've just completed my last epic poem." He cleared his throat before he began: Oh, marvel of marvels is Wonderette, How I wonder of the beauty you get. Your satin locks are black as a raven, Your form has me smurfing for the love I'm craving. Those shapely legs, that supple chest, How well-adorned are you in that dress. There was another in female form as blue, But yours is the beauty that I will hold true. "So what do you think of that, my friends?" Poet asked when he was finished with his recital. Empath didn't know what to say. "Well, it was an interesting poem you have crafted, Poet. But you sounded like you totally disregarded Smurfette's beauty by comparing it to Wonderette's." "Well, I didn't expect you to smurf so critical of my work!" Poet said, turning up his nose in displeasure at the comment. "I have just as much a right to express how I truly feel when it smurfs to my fellow Smurfs." "You can express your feelings in words all you want, mon frere, but Wonderette will be smurfing her eyes only on me and my works," Painter said. "That's what you think, Painter," Poet shot back. "Wonderette knows what kind of masterful crafter of words that I am, and you will see that I am the one she truly desires above all." "You will be the last Smurf that will ever smurf a chance with the lady!" Painter shouted. "And it will be over my smurfed body that you will smurf anywhere with her!" Poet shouted back. Empath and Polaris watched as the two artistic Smurfs got into a fight with each other, and in the process Painter's picture got ruined, and so did Poet's poem. "This one has a sense that Wonderette's presence among the Smurfs is going to instigate constant feuding among our fellow Smurfs over her affections, Empath," Polaris said. Empath sighed. "This smurf only hopes that this feuding doesn't turn into something much worse than when the Smurfs were fighting over Smurfette in her early years here." ----- Papa Smurf took a break from his experiment when he found himself being accosted by Smurfette. "Why, Smurfette, how can I help you?" Papa Smurf asked. "I'm just concerned about my fellow Smurfs and how they have been acting lately because of Wonderette smurfing in our village," Smurfette said. "Why? What has she done?" Papa Smurf asked. "You mean what hasn't she done?" Smurfette said. "She has made most of my fellow Smurfs even forget that I existed. She's always flirting with them and making them feel happy and just...smurfing things to them that I wouldn't smurf." "Maybe you're just jealous that there is another female Smurf in the village who is an adult like you, Smurfette, and that she's smurfing them something that you couldn't smurf them," Papa Smurf said. "I don't want to think that I'm jealous of her, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I just have a feeling about her that something isn't right, that she's smurfing all her attention on those other Smurfs to hurt them in some way." "Well, we will be watching over her behaviors in the village, and if she smurfs something to the Smurfs that we find to be unsmurfy, we will smurf a stop to her and properly discipline her," Papa Smurf said. "But you don't think there's even any cause for alarm, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "We just have to be patient with Wonderette and let things smurf themselves out to smurf what our visitor to the village truly is on the inside, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. Just then, Wonderette came walking by. "I just have to thank you for letting me stay in this village of yours, Papa Smurf," Wonderette said. "All your little Smurfs seem so friendly to me, even the little Smurflings who just can't seem to take their eyes off me." "Yeah, I can smurf why," Smurfette muttered. "We're just smurfing what we can for our visitors, whether they smurf from a village near or far, Wonderette," Papa Smurf said. "You're so sweet, and so handsome with that white fluffy beard of yours," Wonderette said, gently stroking Papa Smurf's face. "I bet that you must feel lonely in the nights without someone to be by your side to give you comfort." "Well, I smurf what I can to get by, my dear," Papa Smurf said, finding himself being attracted to her. "But I do have to smurf you, you're just a bit too young for me." "Oh, don't be so shy, Papa Smurf," Wonderette said. "You and I just happen to be perfect together." And with that, Wonderette gave Papa Smurf a kiss on the mouth while Smurfette watched. Papa Smurf just stood there, feeling as if he had experienced an incredible thing happening to him. Wonderette smiled when she saw Papa Smurf's reaction and then Smurfette's at the kiss she had given him. "I hope that was good for you as it was for me," Wonderette said before she walked off. Papa Smurf stood there in a daze while Smurfette came close and waved her hand over his eyes. "Papa Smurf?" she called out. And then a little louder: "PAPA SMURF!" Papa Smurf jumped a bit as if he had been suddenly awakened from his sleep. "Oh, yes, Smurfette, I will certainly smurf my eyes on Wonderette to keep her from smurfing something that she shouldn't be smurfing," he said. "Papa Smurf, are you all right?" Smurfette asked. "What that Wonderette did to you was very unsmurfy." "Yes...very unsmurfy indeed," Papa Smurf muttered, as if his mind was still on Wonderette. ----- Tapper was in his tavern, happily cleaning his glasses and whistling the Smurf song while he was doing it, feeling like everything was all right in the world, when Wonderette appeared. "Ah, greetings, my dear Wonderette," he said in a pleasant voice. "How has your first day in the village been so far?" "Oh, your fellow Smurfs are like little blue angels to me," Wonderette said. "Everywhere I went, I felt like I was being given the royal treatment." "Well, you should expect that when you're the second adult female Smurf to enter into their lives after Smurfette," Tapper said. "You're very beautiful and attractive, and I think you would make one of my fellow Smurfs very happy for a lifetime." "I'm not interested in just one fellow Smurf, you see...I'm interested in making you all happy, since there's one other Smurfette in the village who seems to not want to give too much of herself away," Wonderette said. "You have to expect that of Smurfette, my dear," Tapper said. "After all, she was waiting for the one perfect Smurf to enter into her life to make her happy, and now that she's found him, I don't think anything will smurf his attention away from her." "Are you sure of that?" Wonderette said. "Can you be sure that I won't happen to take that one Smurf's heart away from her and leave her heartbroken?" "I am not saying that you are welcome to try smurfing that, not at all," Tapper said. "But you will be surprised at how faithful my friend Empath can be to Smurfette." "You seem to know a lot about faith, from what I hear about you," Wonderette said, drawing close to him. "Like you believe that you can keep yourself faithful for that one Smurfette in your life to appear and make you whole." "I smurf my trust in the Almighty to keep me faithful, for I smurf no trust in my own abilities, Wonderette," Tapper said. "Even when I smurf this to you?" Wonderette said, forcing Tapper against the wall and kissing him fully on the mouth. Duncan walked into the tavern that moment to see the two of them kissing each other. "Aye, lassie, what you got smurfing on over there?" he asked. Wonderette turned away from Tapper, who just looked at her totally stunned and shocked by what just happened. "Oh, nothing, my hunktastic little warrior," she said. "Just testing out how faithful he is in what he believes, that's all." "Let's tame that animal of yours inside you before you smurf it loose in the right place, my sweet," Duncan said. "Tapper just isn't used to somebody smurfing their kiss upon him like that." "Well, as they say, there's a first time for everything," Wonderette said. "I'll be seeing you later." She smiled as she left the tavern. Duncan looked at Tapper, seeing that his friend looked like he had committed a grievous sin before his Almighty. "Tapper, laddie, are you all right?" he asked. "I smurfed all that I could, and she just smurfed past everything and made me feel...wonderful...and yet so...ashamed," Tapper managed to say. "Hey, being kissed by a lassie like that isn't going to be the end of the world for you," Duncan said. "You're not the first stud that she's ever ridden herself upon, you know." "I feel so violated, Duncan," Tapper said. "Father, forgive me, for I have sinned." Duncan watched as Tapper buried his face under his arms on the counter and cried. He wished he could say something that would make his friend feel better about the situation he had witnessed. ----- Empath and Polaris had just approached the tavern when they heard crying inside. "Great Ancestors, that sounds like Tapper," Empath said. "This smurf can sense that he is in emotional turmoil." "Then we better check out the situation to make sure that nothing injurious has happened to him," Polaris said. They both went into the tavern and saw Duncan just sitting there at a table, watching Tapper constantly drink salted hot water and spitting it out into the sink, as if he was trying to rinse a really bad taste from his mouth. "Thank Smurfness you laddies came," Duncan said. "I just saw Tapper in here with Wonderette kissing rather passionately, and then Tapper just started crying and smurfing hot water like it's smurfing out of style. I think there's something wrong with him." "Don't worry, Duncan, we can handle it," Empath said. He went to the counter and tried to pull the glass of hot water away from Tapper's mouth, though he couldn't get Tapper to stop crying like he was in deep mourning. "Tapper, relax, it's your friend Empath," Empath said in a calming voice. "Polaris is here, and so is your friend Duncan. Whatever Wonderette did to you, it's over. She's gone now. She can't hurt you anymore." "But I feel like I have committed an unforgiveable sin that I must smurf penance for, Empath," Tapper said. "I have smurfed myself pure for all these years, and then this Wonderette smurfs into my life and smurfs it all away. I don't think that I am worthy of the Almighty's forgiveness. I have smurfed His heart away from me forever." "No, don't believe that!" Empath said. "You know in your heart that nobody on earth is worthy of the Almighty's forgiveness, yet it is because of His love for the world that He gave His only begotten Son to pay for your sins and mine and that of the whole world. If we had to do anything to earn that forgiveness, we would never achieve it. It is by grace through faith that you are saved, not by something you can do. It is the gift of God. It is not of works, so that no one should boast about it." "I have been unfaithful, Empath," Tapper muttered. "Unfaithful." "Your faithlessness in this situation does not mean the Lord will stop being faithful to you, Tapper," Empath said. "He is greater than your sins, greater than your failures, greater than even anything this Wonderette can do to try destroying your faith. Trust in Him. He's got you covered by the blood of His only begotten Son. Remember that. He's got you covered." Tapper rested his head on Empath's shoulder while he sat with his friend to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Empath. I don't know what smurfed over me. I thought I was strong enough to resist. But I guess I wasn't. I'm sorry you had to smurf me in my weakness." "There's nothing wrong in you admitting when you are weak, Tapper," Empath said. "But just remember that you have said the Almighty's grace is greater. Where sin has abounded, His grace abounds much more." "Thank you for reminding me, Empath," Tapper said. "My teachings of the holy book to you were certainly not in vain." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Other Smurfette chapters